The study is designed to biochemically characterize the dense collagenous response to tumor invasion and by doing so, gain insight into the nature and purpose of this host response. Human breast cancer, because of its accessibility and because of its characteristic scirrhous or desmoplastic qualities will be the main tissue of investigation, but the study will be extended to other invasive tumors, which are, and are not associated with a demoplastic response.